


Ветеринар

by tigrjonok



Category: Downton Abbey, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Crossover, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrjonok/pseuds/tigrjonok
Summary: Маги в Йоркшире, начало XX века.





	Ветеринар

Томас Бэрроу смотрел вслед авто, увозящему двух серьезных господ весьма официального вида, и отчаянно старался не гадать, что это были за люди и чего именно они хотели. Получалось плохо. Нельзя сказать, чтобы Томас часто имел дела с полицией, и все же какой-то точный инстинкт (инстинкт преступника — невесело шутил сам с собой Томас) позволял ему безошибочно выделять из толпы представителей этой профессии.

К счастью, пока времени на размышления не было. Команда дома играла в поле, и Томасу приходилось все свое внимание отдавать игре. Он, впрочем, любил крикет (в первую очередь потому, что тот был, что называется, привилегированным видом спорта) и хорошо играл, однако не мог не находить своеобразной горькой иронии в том обстоятельстве, что неожиданным и крайне своевременным благоволением лорда Грэнтэма был обязан именно крикету. Все подробности разыгрывающейся в доме постановки «ярмарки тщеславия» были известны разве что мистеру Карсону и, возможно, мистеру Бейтсу, но Томас тоже знал достаточно, чтобы сделать правильные выводы. Он сам себе удивлялся. Младший дворецкий графа Грэнтэма — куда как неплохо, и это еще мягко сказано, так не все ли равно, зачем и почему милорду это понадобилось. Томасу не было свойственно переживать по поводу средств, при помощи которых достигалась поставленная цель, а жаловаться на манну небесную он тем более не собирался. Правда, до этого дня получать от провидения внезапных даров ему не приходилось. 

Альфред, добрых полчаса беседовавший о чем-то с господами из полиции, мистером Карсоном и лордом Грэнтэмом, возвращался на поле с видом побитой собаки. На его лице отражалась усиленная, хотя, вероятнее всего, бесплодная работа мысли — зрелище, на вкус Томаса, изрядно устрашающее. Перехватив взгляд Томаса, Альфред, всю предыдущую неделю поливавший грешника безмолвным высокомерным презрением, почему-то покраснел и опустил глаза. Все было ясно. В первый момент Томас почувствовал затопившую его волну облегчения: значит, полицию вызвал все-таки не Джимми; потом разозлился, а заодно и испугался, к счастью, с существенным запозданием. Мысленно пообещав себе рассчитаться с мерзавцем при первой возможности, он размял пальцы — костяшки правой руки весело хрустнули, — и направился к своему месту на поле. Настроение у него определенно улучшилось. 

— По-моему, это называется путч, — услышал Томас сипловатый голос в невозможной близости от поля. 

— Питч, Элфиас. Путч — это совсем другое. 

— Тоже что-то спортивное?

— Нет. И нам, вероятно, стоит отойти подальше. 

Томас быстро и аккуратно скосил глаза на звук. У самой границы площадки в полном одиночестве (что было неудивительно, ибо находиться так близко к полю зрителям запрещено) стояли двое мужчин весьма примечательной, если не сказать подозрительной наружности. Тот, что с сиплым голосом, Элфиас, был низким и коренастым, его светлые волосы были растрепаны до абсолютно неприличного состояния, лицо почему-то отливало нежно-салатовым оттенком, а поношенный сюртук показался бы в высшей степени старомодным даже мистеру Карсону. Одежде второго, высокого огненно-рыжего мужчины с неожиданно яркими голубыми глазами, Томас не смог подобрать название, даром что около года весьма неплохо исполнял обязанности камердинера графа. Но куда сильнее, чем данное обстоятельство, его смутил взгляд, которым этот человек рассматривал игроков. В детстве Томасу довелось увидеть, как убили бешеную собаку. Дворняжка покусала маленького сына местного ветеринара, и мальчик умер через несколько дней. Ветеринар одолжил у мистера Бэрроу пистолет и отправился на улицу. Когда он нажимал на курок, то смотрел на собаку именно такими глазами. 

— Альбус! — растрепанный Элфиас дотронулся до локтя своего высокого спутника и кивнул головой в сторону Томаса. 

Тот, кого назвали Альбусом, медленно окинул Томаса с головы до ног слегка заинтересованным и странно-одобрительным взглядом.

— Это и есть граф Грэн...? — он вдруг оборвал себя на полуслове: — Гадес!

Последнего восклицания Томас не понял, а может, просто не разобрал. Пока ярко-голубые глаза человека по имени Альбус блуждали по его телу, Томас вряд ли был в состоянии что-либо услышать или понять. На него никогда так откровенно не пялились мужчины. Женщины — случалось, и даже, скорее всего, чаще, чем Томас давал себе труд обратить на это внимание, но мужчины — никогда.

Он еще размышлял над этим интригующим обстоятельством, а также пытался разобрать и разложить по полочкам свои ощущения, когда громкий крик судьи: «Аут!» — заглушил легкий хлопок, с которым странные зрители растворились в воздухе.

* * *

В Хогсмиде было ненамного холоднее, чем в Йоркшире, и все же Альбусу Дамблдору казалось, что он аппарировал прямо из кратера вулкана.

— Неудачная была идея, — рассуждал вслух Элфиас Дож, пока они шагали по дороге к снятому им несколько лет назад дому. — То есть ты, конечно, был прав… Хотя мы могли бы и сами догадаться… Но не стоило полагаться на твои экспериментальные чары. То есть, пойми меня правильно, ты, бесспорно, гений, но все же, новые заклинания… 

Альбус слушал старого приятеля вполуха, думая о другом. Перед мысленным взором, сменяя друг друга, как картинки в калейдоскопе, всплывали лица: одно смутно знакомое и почти забытое, если только он, конечно, не обознался, что тоже могло случиться… и другое, незнакомое, и все же… Темноглазый красавец в белой форме на краю игрового поля; скулы очерчены резче, и подбородок слишком мягкий, волосы темные, а не светлые, прилизанные, а не кудрявые — право слово, что за дурацкая мода, хотя маггловская одежда за последнее время стала почти непристойной. Но наклон головы. Но прищур глаз. И эти искры из-под полуопущенных ресниц — сосредоточенное выражение лица, все внимание направлено на текущую задачу, а все равно где-то на краю сознания раскручивается план какой-нибудь шалости. Хотя, скорее уж гадости, и хорошо если не мирового масштаба. Впрочем, Альбус не хотел быть несправедливым к незнакомому магглу, который, в общем, не виноват в том, что напомнил ему Гел… Гриндельвальда. Просто игра воображения. Смешная и жестокая игра.

Альбус раздраженно передернул плечами. Едва ли отдавая в этом отчет, он чувствовал себя в тот момент примерно так, как, вероятно, мог бы себя ощущать молодой человек, влюбленный до потери рассудка в невероятно красивую, но глупую кокетливую женщину, если бы позволил себе увидеть сходство с ней в обезьяне. Мысли и сравнения такого рода Альбус гнал из сознания вот уже двадцать лет. В наших руках сила, которой лишены магглы — слишком дорого он уже заплатил за подобные изыскания. Это все Йоркшир. Йоркшир и воспоминания. Именно в Йоркшире Дамблдоры жили до того, как переехали в Годрикову лощину. На долю секунды Альбус мысленно вернулся к другому замеченному сегодня человеку, со знакомым лицом. Маггл лет сорока — именно столько сейчас должно быть тем мальчишкам, за нападение на которых угодил в Азкабан Персиваль Дамблдор. Вроде, кто-то из них выжил… Так что, обознался он или нет? Впрочем, поразмыслив, Альбус решил, что ему лучше не знать ответа на этот вопрос. 

— Альбус! — Элфиас тронул его за плечо и взмахнул палочкой, снимая простенькие охранные заклинания с двери дома. — Ты словно в омут памяти погрузился.

— Есть немного. 

— Прости, — Элфиас, поняв, что сравнение было слишком удачным, немедленно смутился.

— Не за что. — Альбус быстро прошел в гостиную и опустился в кресло у незажженного камина. — Дело есть дело. Кстати, о деле. Покажи мне еще раз рескрипт министерства.

Элфиас скривился, но послушно начал рыться в залежах пергаментов на столе. 

Недавнюю инициативу министерства Элфиас называл не иначе как «бредом недобитого тестрала», и Альбус был с ним полностью согласен. 

Последние пять-шесть лет выявили серьезные проблемы в работе Статута о секретности, по крайней мере, на территории Британии. Когда Статут только принимался, маги хоть и держались по большей части особняком от магглов, в территориальном плане жили с ними в тесном соседстве. Такие места, как Хогсмид, где магглов не было вообще, или Годрикова лощина, где их было немного, являлись большой редкостью. С принятием Статута мало что изменилось — вероятно, потому его и приняли так легко: он просто узаконил существующий порядок вещей. Но за века магглы стали более внимательно относиться к окружающей действительности, в том числе к своей собственности, если речь шла о земле. А в настоящий момент речь шла именно о ней. Обливиэйт и магглоотталкивающие чары работали все хуже и хуже. «Современные чары» буквально несколько месяцев назад опубликовали сенсационную статью молодого ученого Ф. Флитвика, доказавшего, что при постоянном воздействии подобных чар у магглов постепенно вырабатывается к ним иммунитет. Споры о надежности выводов Флитвика велись весьма бурные, но, как бы там ни было, настырные магглы упрямо возвращались в дальние уголки графств и поместий, где веками жили маги, и пытались вести какие-то непонятные разговоры о зернообороте, животноводстве, обработке земли и арендной плате (этот термин магам был не совсем незнаком, но за триста с лишним лет и он слегка выветрился из памяти). Кое-где дошло даже до конфликтов с вмешательством маггловских официальных служб (что, естественно, тянуло за собой вмешательство министерства). По всему выходило, что порядок работы Статута придется подкорректировать, в связи с чем в Визенгамоте не прекращались споры консерваторов и модернистов — обе фракции тянули одеяло на себя, а между тем у ученых магического мира не было пока ни единого сколько-нибудь надежного практического решения. 

Вся эта большая политика и Элфиаса, и даже Альбуса занимала мало. Научный аспект проблемы Альбуса волновал чуть больше, но вмешаться он, памятуя прежние ошибки и свои слабые стороны, пока не решался. И, вероятно, он бы так и пересидел весь этот период в Хогвартсе, следя за развитием событий исключительно по газетам, если бы не всплыло одно существенное обстоятельство.

* * *

Мэтью Кроули в десятый раз просматривал карту поместья и отчаянно гнал от себя мысль, что сходит с ума.

— Посмотри, — обратился он к Тому Брэнсону. — Вот здесь, — Мэтью провел рукой по карте, — находится Тисовая ферма. Вот эти участки обрабатываем мы, вот здесь…

— Я помню, — перебил его Том. — Мейсон, Давенпорт, Берк и этот, как его, Стейнли. Дальше за холмами земли Страллана. 

— Извини, — Мэтью рухнул в кресло и устало потер виски. — До недавнего времени мне казалось, что я изучил поместье вдоль и поперек. Я легко могу представить любой уголок Даунтона, почти каждое дерево и каждый холм. Но эти… болота…

— Да, — Том, захватив опись, подошел к карте. — Здесь, — он провел рукой по белому пятну — зазору между землями арендаторов, — которое почему-то не давало Мэтью покоя, — болота. 

— Ты их помнишь, эти болота?

— Я не так хорошо знаю Даунтон, — улыбнулся Том.

— Болота можно осушить.

— Осталось убедить в этом графа Грэнтэма. 

— Чтобы убедить в чем-то Роберта, неплохо бы сначала убедиться самому, — очень серьезно возразил Мэтью. — Посмотреть состояние земли, уровень воды, просто… Просто посмотреть. 

— Так давай завтра съездим и посмотрим, — предложил Том.

— Попробуем, — после минутного молчания согласился Мэтью таким тоном, будто они собрались испытывать новый вид двигателя. — Будешь свидетелем моего безумия.

* * *

Элфиас тщательно сверился с формулой заклинания — магические действия, требующие совмещения чар и воздействия зелий, ему всегда давались с трудом, — капнул три капли вязкой жидкости из фиала на потемневший пергамент и, сосредоточившись, взмахнул палочкой.

Рядом с потемневшим пергаментом появилось четыре документа, каждый из которых выглядел новее предыдущего.

— Невербально-то зачем? — поинтересовался Альбус. 

— Так придется использовать невербальную магию. Палочкой можно из-за спины махнуть, а вот голос…

— Так я же колдовать буду, не ты. Мы же действие зелья проверяем. Или я что-то упустил?

— Нет, все верно, — подтвердил Элфиас со странным напряжением в голосе. 

Альбус тихо выругался. 

Элфиас всегда был значительно слабее Альбуса в магии (как, впрочем, все волшебники, с которыми Дамблдору доводилось сталкиваться — за двумя исключениями) и нельзя сказать, чтобы сильно страдал из-за этого, или, по крайней мере, не выказывал никаких сожалений, но иногда очевидные истины все же не стоит озвучивать вслух, даже завуалированным образом. Альбус знал про себя, что если чем и не может похвастаться, так это деликатностью. В прошедшие годы он усиленно осваивал эту науку, и все же иногда допускал ошибки. Никакое обучение не заменит безошибочный инстинкт. 

— Формула, кстати, работает, — заметил Элфиас. 

— Я в этом не сомневался. — Альбус улыбнулся как можно теплее и потянул со стола стопку бумаги. Потемневший пергамент, обработанный зельем и чарами, был старым контрактом о найме Джона Дожа адвокатом в какую-то контору. Сотворенные магией свитки представляли собой точно такие же контракты о найме в ту же контору сына Джона Дожа, его внука и, наконец, правнука. 

— Значит, если мы найдем контракт на аренду, который твой предок заключил когда-то с предком графа Грэнтэма…

— …То он, по крайней мере, будет со мной разговаривать, — усмехнулся Альбус. Конечно, дом в Йоркшире его семья давно продала, но в данном случае это не играло роли: магическая формула работала на магии крови, и никто, кроме Альбуса, не смог бы доказать этому магглу, графу Как-Его-Там, свое право на Пустоши. Впрочем, Альбусу — точнее, тем, кто когда-то купил дом у его матери — повезло, что в их случае был хоть какой-то способ начать диалог с магглами и решить проблему постоянных визитов прямо сейчас, не дожидаясь, пока Визенгамот придет к какому-либо глобальному решению вопроса.

— Интересно, насколько необычно для маггла встретить арендатора, которого он ранее в глаза не видел? — протянул Элфиас.

— Чем необычнее, тем сильнее он будет рад от меня избавиться. 

— А если нет? 

— А Конфундус на что? — отмахнулся Альбус. — Так или иначе, у магглов должны остаться сведения о том, что земля эта им больше не принадлежит. Хотя, сдается мне, ты прав, и все будет не так просто, как нам кажется.

Элфиас состроил гримасу и рявкнул:

— «Сами виноваты. Нечего было селиться рядом с магглами». Конец цитаты. 

— Очередная мудрость от Малфоя? — покачал головой Альбус. Магглоненавистнические настроения и он, и Элфиас искренне не одобряли. 

— От кого ж еще.

* * *  


Чем ближе они подходили к величественному зданию Аббатства, тем сильнее нервничал Элфиас. Сотрудники министерства магии (Элфиас работал в отделе по связам с магглами) привыкли полагаться на заклинания, пользоваться которыми в настоящий момент… не рекомендовалось.

— Если я правильно помню, — заметил Альбус, — этот граф, или его зять, или оба сразу наведывались в Пустоши не меньше десяти раз за последний месяц и были при этом настроены весьма решительно. Эмоциональное состояние такого рода… — Альбус оборвал себя на полуслове, поняв, что опять чуть не ударился в рассуждения, в которых Элфиас вряд ли поймет и половину. — В общем, ваши стандартные чары все равно сейчас бесполезны. Или скоро станут бесполезны. 

— А если Флитвик ошибается?

— А если _не_ ошибается? — парировал Альбус, про себя подумав, что в расчетах этих и в самом деле есть что-то странное. — В крайнем случае, ты всегда можешь наложить на себя мое заклинание, и магглы перестанут тебя видеть.

— Э-м-м… — Элфиас остановился и принялся изучать гравий дорожки. — Альбус, ты только не пойми меня неправильно, но… Ты уверен, что это твое заклинание работает? — И поспешно добавил: — Тебе же было всего одиннадцать, когда ты его придумал.

— Уверен, — рассмеялся Альбус. — С чего вдруг такой вопрос?

Он и в самом деле придумал заклинание, рассеивающее внимание магглов, в одиннадцать лет. Вероятно, потому оно и получилось. Первокурсник Альбус исходил из одной-единственной константы — уровня магической силы. Порог, необходимый для зачисления в магическую школу, — по этому принципу работало хогвартское перо. Более взрослому магу просто не пришла бы в голову подобная идея — ведь у магглов нет силы, а ноль не используется в магических формулах. Теперь, много лет спустя, Альбус уже и сам не до конца понимал, как и почему работает это заклинание. Но оно работало. 

— Но ведь тогда, во время игры, нас заметили. Тот высокомерный маггл с метлой в заднице. 

Сначала Альбус не понял, о ком говорит Элфиас, а поняв, не удержался и расхохотался в голос. Не над приятелем, разумеется — хотя тот, скорее всего, подумал именно так, — над собой. 

С того визита в Йоркшир Альбус, как ни старался, не мог выкинуть из головы темноглазого красавца с таким знакомым прищуром. Но, вызывая в памяти запавший образ, пытаясь нащупать ту струну, которую задевало в нем это лицо, раскладывая по полочкам свои впечатления и отделяя их от более давних воспоминаний, которых боялся коснуться почти двадцать лет, он ни разу не подумал о таком приземленном, почти вульгарном определении. 

— Извини, — он вытер выступившие от смеха слезы. — Тот… человек, пожалуй, и в самом деле вел себя немного странно. Но я тебя уверяю, что бы ни было тому причиной, он нас не видел. — Теперь, неделю спустя, Альбус и сам в это верил. — Разве что он тоже маг.

Элфиас громко фыркнул.

— Или… — продолжил Альбус задумчиво — эта идея пришла ему в голову только сейчас. В конце концов, ему было всего одиннадцать, он мог что-то напутать. — Или сквиб.

* * *

Томас никогда не верил в предчувствия, но дверь в библиотеку открывал с чувством, подозрительно похожим на трепет. Он попытался объяснить свое волнение тем, что впервые участвует в церемонии в качестве младшего дворецкого и без надзора мистера Карсона, но этому объяснению была грош цена. Какого бы невысокого мнения ни был мистер Карсон о его способностях, или, по крайней мере, какое бы невысокое мнение о его способностях он ни высказывал, Томас прекрасно знал, что вполне способен справиться с сервировкой чая. Но в настоящий момент вопреки обыкновению это соображение его не успокаивало, а только еще больше нервировало.

Гостей лорда Грэнтэма Томас узнал сразу. На этот раз выглядели эти двое вполне прилично: тот, что пониже, сошел бы за клерка не самой захудалой конторы, а тот, что выше, и вовсе казался бы джентльменом — если бы Томас мог представить себе настолько рыжего джентльмена. Взгляд знакомых ярко-голубых глаз остановился на его лице, задержался на несколько секунд и тут же скользнул прочь. Мимолетное касание, не больше, и все же Томас снова поразился откровенности этого взгляда. Было что-то непривычное и чарующее в обыденности подобной откровенности. Ни игр, ни знаков — ведь так он сказал мистеру Карсону: такие, как я, должны уметь читать знаки. Человек по имени Альбус представления не имел об этом долге, словно в том, что он ласкает глазами мужское тело, не больше запретного, чем в таком же взгляде, обращенном на женщину, — конечно, не слишком прилично, но вполне объяснимо и, в общем, нормально. Не стоит обращать внимания. 

Когда Томас был лакеем, он всегда внимательно прислушивался к тому, о чем говорят за столом Грэнтэмы и их гости. Поскольку большая часть блюд, которые он подавал, требовала полной сосредоточенности (минутная потеря концентрации могла закончиться тем, что соус вместо чьей-то тарелки окажется на чьих-то коленях), слышал Томас все-таки довольно мало. Может, потому и не оставлял попыток. За то короткое время, что Томас был младшим дворецким, он убедился, что в разговорах Грэнтэмов и их гостей нет абсолютно ничего для него интересного. Так что нельзя сказать, чтобы Томас прислушивался к беседе, которую вел лорд Грэнтэм с двумя странными господами за чаем в библиотеке. Но, поскольку беседа эта велась все же не шепотом, а обязанности младшего дворецкого были, может, и куда ответственнее, но и куда легче обязанностей лакея, Томас все же в течение получаса уловил достаточно, чтобы почуять неладное. 

Граф Грэнтэм вел себя… странно. Томас, впрочем, не считал, что это его касается, а кроме того, еще после памятного крикетного матча успел в отношении тех двух мужчин, что сидели сейчас в библиотеке, заподозрить достаточно, чтобы не испытывать никакого желания связываться с этими… извращенцами. Вообще, Томас ненавидел это слово так, как только может ненавидеть грубое именование своего типа человек, вынужденный постоянно скрывать часть своей сущности, но в данном случае оно, к сожалению, как нельзя лучше соответствовало действительности. Вряд ли Томас отдавал себе в этом отчет, но он был вполне способен встретиться и с болью, и даже со смертью, но только тогда, когда это было нужно лично ему, а не королю, которого он никогда в глаза не видел, стране, которая, по сути, была просто пятном на карте, или человеку, на благополучие которого Томасу было, в общем, плевать, — например, лорду Грэнтэму. Во всяком случае, именно в этом — в том, что ему плевать на благополучие графа Грэнтэма — Томас старательно убеждал себя, не забывая сохранять каменное выражение лица. Последнее, впрочем, что бы Томас ни думал и что бы он ни чувствовал, не составляло никакой проблемы — не зря Карсон муштровал его целых десять лет. К сожалению, Альфред владел собой куда хуже, а кроме того, не имел такой же веской причины следить за выражением своего лица, и, увы, не был _совсем уж_ идиотом. 

Как только граф Грэнтэм подписал какую-то бумагу, двое его гостей переглянулись, задержав взгляды на добрую минуту — если бы Томас был уверен, что такое возможно, он бы сказал, что они общались без слов, — и сделали несколько шагов в направлении слуг. Тот, что ниже ростом, приблизился к Альфреду. Человек с голубыми глазами — как только Томас снова почувствовал на себе этот взгляд, он, казалось, забыл, как дышать, но страх тут был совершенно ни при чем, — подошел почти вплотную, но не спешил что бы то ни было предпринимать.

— Альбус!

Альбус быстрым движением достал из кармана палку, похожую на школьную указку.

* * * 

Остаток дня Томас ходил по дому, врезаясь в стены. Карсон поначалу раздувался от сдерживаемого негодования, словно воздушный шар в ярмарочный день, но к вечеру даже он начал беспокоиться. Миссис Хьюз же еще перед обедом велела Томасу отправляться к доктору Кларксону или, на худой конец, в кровать.

Глубокой ночью, добравшись до своей комнаты, Томас рухнул на постель и от души понадеялся, что завтра забудет заканчивающийся день навсегда.

К его большому удивлению, эта надежда не оправдалась.

* * *

— Добрый день.

Мистер Бэрроу прищурил глаза. Он испугался, увидев его — это Альбус почувствовал безошибочно, — но смотрел дерзко, с вызовом. 

Так знакомо.

— Добрый. Чем могу быть полезен?

— Забавно. Я собирался задать вам почти тот же вопрос. 

— Вы — мне? — Бэрроу оскалился, обнажив волчьи клыки. — Однако!

— Так я могу быть вам чем-то полезен?

— Сомневаюсь. — Бэрроу прислонился к двери черного хода. Он явно пытался взять себя в руки и даже, казалось, дышал с трудом, хотя Альбус не мог понять причину этой нервозности. — Впрочем, еще больше я сомневаюсь в том, что от моего мнения что-то зависит. 

— Даже так! — Альбус с трудом сдержал усмешку. Элфиас был прав — этот маггл и в самом деле высокомерен.

— Полагаю, вы пришли исправить свою ошибку. Альфред вас не помнит, — ответил Бэрроу на вопросительный взгляд. — Думаю, вы бы предпочли…

— Нет. — Альбус сделал успокаивающий жест. Если причина нервозности собеседника в страхе перед заклятьем памяти, то стоило как можно скорее развеять его заблуждения. — Я понимаю, что идея коррекции памяти может казаться отталкивающей, но с вашим другом все будет в порядке. — Бэрроу громко фыркнул. — Впрочем, мы подчинялись не желаниям, а необходимости, — зачем-то пояснил Альбус. — В вашем случае такой необходимости нет. 

— В самом деле?

— Я знаю, что ваша мать — ведьма. 

— Не могу не согласиться с этим утверждением, — протянул Бэрроу с издевательскими интонациями. 

— И я знаю, что таким, как вы, бывает… нелегко. 

Бэрроу побелел как полотно.

— Таким, как я?

— Сквибам. 

Брови Бэрроу поползли вверх, но затем он наморщил лоб, словно что-то припоминая, выпрямился и отчеканил:

— Моя мать умерла, когда мне было одиннадцать лет. 

Альбус не смог сдержать изумление:

— Вы не солгали!

— А должен был?

— Но ведь ваша мать жива...

— А, вы об этом. — Бэрроу секунду помедлил, настороженно осмотрелся вокруг, а затем уселся за грубо сколоченный стол, жестом предложив гостю сделать то же самое. — Моя мать ушла от нас, когда мне было одиннадцать. Отец сказал нам с сестрой, что она умерла. 

— И?.. — В принципе, это вполне объясняло искренность, которую почувствовал Альбус — добросовестное заблуждение всегда искренно, — но он не сомневался, что это не все. 

— Я не стану спрашивать, с чего вы взяли, что есть какое-то «и». Но с чего вы взяли, что я поделюсь этим с вами?

— Мне кажется, вам хочется этим поделиться, — мягко возразил Альбус. Если он и слукавил, то только слегка — ему не казалось, он знал точно. 

— Лет через восемь я случайно встретил ее в Лондоне. Она рассказала мне про… себя. Про вас. Про ваш мир. Я не знаю, зачем. Вероятно, рассчитывала, что я пойму. 

Альбус кивнул — такая позиция была ему не то чтобы приятна, но понятна. Браки волшебников и магглов нередко бывают неудачными. По магическим законам развод в такой ситуации — смешанного брака — в настоящие дни, как и двадцать лет назад, был легок и быстр, а вот по маггловским… А дети… Дети принадлежат тому из родителей, в чьем мире им предстоит жить. Не по магическому закону, конечно — захоти миссис Бэрроу забрать детей, это ей ничего бы не стоило. И мистер Бэрроу никогда бы не вспомнил о том, что у него была семья. Но ведь ее дети — сквибы. 

— Для меня она умерла, — добавил Бэрроу со злостью. — И это — правда.

— К сожалению, для таких ситуаций нет легких решений, — заметил Альбус. 

— Какая очаровательная банальность. Право, я хочу дожить то того дня, когда нечто подобное произнесет граф Грэнтэм. Просто чтобы посмотреть, не разверзнутся ли небеса. — Поймав недоуменный взгляд собеседника, Бэрроу счел возможным уточнить: — Вы на удивление легко относитесь к разводам.

— Отнюдь! Просто… — Альбус запнулся. То, что он собирался сказать, звучало слишком грубо, а как в данных обстоятельствах облечь эту мысль в более подходящую форму, он не представлял. 

— Я… догадываюсь, — голос Бэрроу просто сочился презрением. — Последний разговор с покойной матушкой вполне жив в моей памяти. 

— Я сожалею. — Альбус постарался вложить в голос как можно больше участия, но подействовало или нет, не знал, потом что в тот же момент отвел глаза, дабы спрятать улыбку. Нет, он в самом деле сочувствовал Бэрроу. Улыбка была вызвана другим обстоятельством — реакции этого человека его забавляли. И удивляли, пожалуй. 

Бэрроу усмехнулся и вытащил из кармана какую-то шуршащую пачку и продолговатый металлический предмет, по виду серебряный. Альбус, за последнюю неделю успевший проникнуться чем-то вроде интереса по отношению к маггловским технологиям, собирался спросить, что это, но перевел взгляд на левую руку Бэрроу и на секунду онемел. 

— Что у вас с рукой?

— Война.

— Какая война? Простите! — Нет, определенно, сегодня Альбус уже дважды побил собственный рекорд по бестактным вопросам.

— Радуйтесь, что не задали подобный вопрос в присутствии лорда Грэнтэма, — отмахнулся Бэрроу, закуривая. 

Альбусу почему-то не понравилось, что Бэрроу так часто вспоминает этого лорда (хотя повышенное внимание к взглядам своего работодателя было вполне объяснимо). 

— Я не слишком силен в лечебной магии, но могу попробовать…

— Не стоит. — Бэрроу выпустил струю дыма и проводил задумчивым взглядом рассеивающиеся нити. — С детства не выношу ветеринаров. 

— Ветеринаров? — Нет, с учетом того, как быстро в последние годы менялся маггловский мир, Альбус бы, пожалуй, уже ничему не удивился, но в настоящий момент, даже не прибегая к легилименции, мог сказать, что Бэрроу над ним издевается. 

Это тоже было знакомо.

— Вы смотрите на меня, как на бродячую собаку. 

— Вы ошибаетесь, — рассмеялся Альбус, лаская взглядом длинные пальцы, а потом накрыл руку Бэрроу своей. Тот покраснел и резким движением затушил сигарету. 

— Хорошо. Вы _обращаетесь_ со мной, как с бродячей собакой. Впрочем, не только со мной, но так уж вышло, что я эгоист. И, вероятно, не только вы, но так уж вышло, что других тут нет.

— Мистер Бэрроу…

— О, добрые граждане доброй старой Англии сердечно обходятся с тварями бессловесными, я знаю. Когда есть возможность. — Пальцы Бэрроу под ладонью Альбуса дрожали, но руку он не отнимал. То ли не хватало силы воли, то ли уже не казалось важным. — Что вы там говорили про необходимость?

Альбус чуть не задохнулся от возмущения. Все-таки этот невозможный маггл вывел его из себя. До сего дня подобное удавалось только одному человеку. 

В этом они тоже оказались похожи. 

Дверь черного хода чуть скрипнула, открываясь. Молодой смазливый парнишка вышел во двор, на ходу разминая сигарету, но, увидев позу, в которой сидели Альбус и Бэрроу, застыл на месте, и его лицо перекосило от смеси ужаса и отвращения, приправленного — Альбус чувствовал на краю сознания — старательно отрицаемым любопытством. 

Бэрроу резко вскочил на ноги. Спектр его эмоций разобрать было сложно, но сильнее всего ощущался страх. Альбус знал о маггловских законах на этот счет — ужасная дикость, хотя, разумеется, он никогда не выскажет этого мнения вслух, — а потому не колебался ни секунды.

— _Obliviate._

* * *

Когда через несколько дней Айви сообщила: «Мистер Бэрроу, вас там спрашивает какой-то человек. Говорит, что он ветеринар», — Томас не смог не оценить иронию.

Томас понял это только задним числом, но, к его удивлению, сравнение задело рыжего Альбуса, задело до такой степени, что даже огонь в ярко-голубых глазах перестал казаться обжигающим. Впрочем, самому Томасу к тому моменту было уже все равно. Он испугался, конечно, когда Джимми неожиданно вышел во двор — только-только замяли один скандал на эту тему, именно второго круга ада сейчас и не хватало, — но туман и безжизненность, появившиеся во взгляде Джимми секундой позже, напугали его куда сильнее. Томас, призвав на помощь все годы обучения у мистера Карсона, попытался выставить Альбуса с максимально возможным достоинством, но сделать это было весьма трудно, не столько даже потому, что силы были не равны, сколько потому, что тот не удосужился представиться. Подобное пренебрежение взбесило до такой степени, что Томас, даром что провел на фронте полтора года, кажется, впервые в жизни осознал, как это бывает — когда отключается инстинкт самосохранения. 

Дальнейшее он помнил плохо, но магия тут была совершенно ни при чем. 

Альбус стоял во дворе, небрежно прислонившись к тому самому столу. Он окинул Томаса уже знакомым откровенным взглядом, но ощущение открытого и как будто бы неосознанного флирта уже не било по нервам с такой силой, как в первые дни. Вероятно, Томас привык. 

— У вас опять выдалось несколько часов досуга, и вы решили посвятить его заботам о братьях своих меньших? — поинтересовался Томас. 

— Что-то в этом роде. — На этот раз его улыбка показалась горькой. 

— Чем могу быть полезен?

— Не хотелось бы повторяться, но мне показалось, что это я могу быть полезен вам. 

— Я ведь, кажется, уже сказал, что… гм, недолюбливаю… — В последний момент Томас, сам не зная почему, сдержался и просто покачал головой: — Вряд ли.

— Как знать. Я понимаю, что таким, как вы, приходится… нелегко.

— Сквибам? — усмехнулся Томас.

— Нет. 

— О.

— В нашем мире другие законы. 

— Я догадался. 

— Если хотите…

Томас помолчал, ожидая продолжения. Но его не последовало. Вероятно, Альбус и сам не знал, что именно предлагает. 

— Почему? — Вопрос получился не менее расплывчатым, чем предложение, но, вероятно, это было к лучшему. 

— Мне бы хотелось вам помочь.

— Я заметил, — не удержался от иронии Томас. — Насколько я понял, в прошлый раз вы тоже пытались помочь. 

— Мистер Бэрроу. — Альбус вскинул голову и посмотрел ему в лицо. Каким бы невероятным это ни казалось, но у Томаса было такое ощущение, что они с этим человеком в первый раз смотрят друг другу в глаза. Во всяком случае, он только сейчас рассмотрел темные ободок возле зрачка и светлые крапинки у края радужки — в них отражалось редкое в Англии солнце. — Признаться, я благодарен вам. Сильнее, чем вы можете себе представить. Мне бы хотелось как-то выразить эту благодарность. Не люблю ходить в должниках. 

Томасу стало жарко. Лишь несколько секунд спустя он понял, почему — этими словами Альбус признал в нем равного. 

— Что ж, в таком случае, может, представитесь? 

Альбус вздрогнул, поморщился, словно сетуя на свою глупость, и протянул руку.

— Альбус Дамблдор.

* * *

Альбус и Томас медленно шли по главной улице деревеньки Даунтон.

У Томаса оказалось какое-то поручение в почтовую контору. Альбус мог бы освободить ему несколько часов одним движением палочки — и в этом не было бы никакого ни для кого вреда, — но… Но. 

Давние воспоминания, которых боялся касаться более двадцати лет. 

Ничего еще не кончилось. 

Альбус наконец-то понял, что же именно в Томасе так напоминало ему Гриндельвальда. И тот, и другой абсолютно не терпели пренебрежения. Вероятно, следовало поблагодарить судьбу за эту встречу. Правда, до этого дня получать от провидения внезапных даров ему не приходилось. 

Томас на ходу щелкнул зажигалкой, досадливо хмыкнул и начал озираться в поисках урны. 

— Вы позволите? — внезапно спросил Альбус. 

— Извольте. Только зачем она вам? 

— Я найду ей применение, — пообещал Альбус. Как он и предполагал, зажигалка серебряной лишь казалась.

— Хотелось бы мне на это посмотреть, — усмехнулся Томас с таким выражением лица, будто все пришедшие ему в головы способы использовать пустую зажигалку были в той или иной степени непристойны. 

— Это можно устроить.

— Нет. — Томас мотнул головой с видом обжоры, по приказу врача отказавшего от десерта. 

— Я почему-то так и думал. Но мне бы хотелось кое-что сделать для вас. Вы позволите?

Дождавшись неуверенного кивка, Альбус достал палочку и наложил на себя и на спутника заклинание, рассеивающее внимание магглов. 

— Вам ведь хотелось бы этого, верно? — Альбус, в общем, был почти уверен, но это не то же самое, что знать точно. И ведь это — узнать — вполне в его власти. Власть… Он с трудом сопротивлялся желанию применить легилименцию. — Ничего не скрывать, ничего не бояться. Просто быть. Мистер Бэрроу?.. 

— Томас. И — да, мне бы хотелось.

Альбус наклонился и поцеловал Томаса в губы.


End file.
